Jetix X Cartoon Network
'''Jetix X Cartoon Network '''is an crossover fighting game between two best cartoon television programs, Jetix and Cartoon Network. Storyline The official of the dark times, when two worlds collide and fatal comes to right thing causing by mysterious figures. When shall they stop them? Gameplay and Features TBA Characters The game featuring 310 playable characters (155 per side). Jetix Playable * Abe * Abby Archer * Abyo * Adam * Ahito * Aivenna * Alexander Paine * Andy Larkin * Anna Maht * Antauri * Arrthoa * Artha Penn * Axel Manning * Bodal * Brackus * Burn the Warrior * Cain * Caleb * Canaletto * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * Cathy Smith * Chaor * Ching * Chiro * Christopher * Coco * Connor Penn * Coop Burtonburger * Crouch * Crumbelina * D'Jok * Danny Jackson * Dante Vale * Deceit * Deets the Dreamer * Dragon * Drakkus * Ed the Protector * Ella Mental * Ember * Eradicus * Erik * Eva Wei * Firekat * Fizz the Builder * Flesh * Flinch * Frafdo, The Hero * Frost the Hunter * Gargoyle * Garu * Gatling * Gibson * Hawk * Hay Lin * Ikkatosh * Ilx * Indestructo-Bob * Intress * Iparu * Irma Lair * Jinmay * Jordan C. Wilde * Kaal * Kalastrophy Brothers * Kara * Kat * Ken * Khor * King * Kiru (Pre-Order) * Kitt Raada Wonn * Kora * Kughar * Lady K'Tahsh * Lance Penn * Lioness * Lok Lambert * Loogie the Joker * Lord Cedric * Lord Nazmul * Lord Spite * Lord Van Bloot * Lyssta * Madman * Magness * Malco * Mandarin * Master Yo * Maxxor * Mei * Melosa * Micro-Ice * Miranda * Mollecu-Lars * Moordryd Paynn * Mortis * Mr. Lee * Mr. Simon Bedlam * Najarin * Nerissa * Nestor * Nigel * Night Master * Nivenna * No-Neck * Nova * Ogun * Omnirex * Otto * Parmon Sean * Phelphor * Prince Aikka * Prince Phobos * Pucca * Quest * Rassimov * Raythor * Rayza * Rion * Rocket * Rubber Chuckly * Sam, Clover and Alex * Samantha * Sandpit * Seth * Shagon * Shark * Simon Judeau * Skeleton King * Skull Sorceress * Sophie Casterwill * Sparx * Spydah * Spyker * Stingfly * Tangath Toborn * Taranee Cook * Tartarek * Thran * Tia * Tilian * Tracker * Tridart * Ty Archer * Ulmar * Will Vandom * Word Paynn * Wrecka * Yang * Yin * Yokkis * Zamool * Zhalia Moon * Zitzy Cartoon Network Playable * Acid Breath * Aku * Alpha Girl Latifah * Ami Onuki * Archer Lee * Ashi * Attea * Auntie Roon * Ben 10 * Benson Dunwoody * Billy & Mandy * Bling Bling Boy * Biowulf * Bliss * Bobo Haha * Boogeyman * Breach * Bubba * Buck Tuddrussel * Chad Dickson * Cajun Fox * Charmcaster * Chick P * Chicken from Outer Space * Chuckie Chan * Circe * Clam * Cod Commando * Coop * Courage * Cramp Twins * Cree Lincoln * Da Samurai * Darkstar * Dee Dee * Demongo * Dennis Lee * Dexter * Doc Saturday * Doctor Animo * Dr. Wasabi * Dracula * Drew Saturday * Dukey * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Eddy's Brother * Edward T. Platypus * Eris * Eustace Bagge * Father * Finn the Human * Fred Fredburger * Frightwig * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Ganggreen Gang * General Skarr * Golden Eye Husky * Gorrath * Gretchen * Grim Reaper * Gwen Tennyson * Harold * Hector Con Carne * Hex * Him * Hoss Delgado * Hurricane Lee * Ice King * Irwin * Jack O'Lantern * Jake the Dog * Jamie * Jasmine Lee * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Jumpy Ghostface * Juniper Lee * K.O. Joe * Kanker Sisters * Katz * Kevin Levin * Kiva Andru * Kowloon * Kraab * Larry 3000 * Lazlo * Le Quack * Lin Chung * Lord Pain * Mac & Bloo * Mandark * Major Doctor Ghastly * Marceline the Vampire Queen * Max Tennyson * Mighty Ray * Miss X and Miss Z * Mojo Dojo * Mordecai * Mr. Black and Mr. White * Mr. No Hands * Mummy * Munya * Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost * Mystique Sonia * Nergal * Nergal Jr. * Nina Neckerly * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Otto Osworth * Patsy Smiles * Pops * Powerpuff Girls * Princess Bubblegum * Princess Morbucks * Protoboy * Psyphon * Queen of the Black Puddle * Raj * Ray Ray Lee * Rex Salazar * Rigby * Robotboy * Robotgirl * Rojo * Rolf * Rowdyruff Boys * Samson Clogmeyer * Samurai Jack * Susan and Mary Test * Scaramouche * Scotsman * Scoutmaster Lumpus * Sedusa * Six * Sixsix * Skalamndar * Skips * Thumbskull * Twin Masters (Pre-Order) * V.V. Argost * Van Kleiss * Viktor * Vilgax * Weremole * X-49 * Yenaldooshi * Yumi Yoshimura * Zak Saturday * Zebra Brothers * Zombozo * Zs'Skar Stages COMING SOON Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:RPG game